It Gets Better
by ChucklePieee
Summary: Edward knew his life sucked. He is stuck working at a job he hates, and is unable to pursue his real dream of being a famous artist because all his works keep getting denied. If that wasn't bad enough Edward gets the most annoying neighbor in history. But what if this new neighbor of his is the key to unlocking all his success? Sqidbob. Humanverse. Rated T.


The wind blew west that morning and the sun wasn't even up yet when Edward walked the eight blocks it took to get to work. The blue haired man's face was set in a petulant scowl as he opened the doors to his workplace and walked into the greasy death trap also known as the Krusty Krab.

"Oi meester Tentacles! Just the man aye wanted to see!"

Edward ignored the middle aged man as he walked to his post at the cash register and put on his hat.

"Leesin." Mr. Krabs whispered in his thick Caribbean accent. "That fat tub ol' lard Jim quit this morning."

Edward pretended to listen to what his boss was saying while he flipped a page from his book. "Fascinating." Edward mumbled in his low deadpan voice.

Mr. Krabs crossed his arms over his hard chest. "This is serious meester Edward! Now _you_ have to start flipping patties!"

That got Edward's attention. "WHAT!?" The man yelled, outraged. "I am not under _any circumstances_ flipping burgers_!"_

"Oh yes you are!" Mr. Krabs bellowed. Shoving a spatula into the man's hands. "Until I find someone to replace that god awful traitor I'm putting _you_ on kitchen duty!"

Edward just stood there, gaping like a fish out of water. **_"You have got to be kidding me!"_ **Edward growled, begrudgingly making his way to the kitchen.

* * *

When Edward finished his shift, he breathed a sigh of relief, simultaneously dodging the furious customers throwing garbage at him for serving them burnt burgers. Growling, Edward made a beeline for the door and walked to his apartment building.

When the cobalt haired man got there he noticed that there was a moving truck blocking the street and he gritt his teeth in anger. **"**_**I didn't hear anything about a new neighbor! Why am I always the last to know?**_**!" **Glaring at the offending movers that dared to block his path from the building Edward squeezed his way through the door landing flat on his face.

"Ya need help buddy?"

Edward looked up, body still planted to the floor when he saw a blonde boy smiling down at him and holding out a hand for him to take. Scowling, Edward ignored the offered hand and picked himself off the floor, while dusting imaginary dirt off his brown polo. "No I don't need _your_ _help._"Edward huffed glaring at the smiling boy. "Are you lost or something?" Edward mocked, assuming he got separated from his parents.

The supposed boy giggled. "I'm not lost_ silly_ I'm moving in!"

Edward's wine colored eyes narrowed suspiciously on the shorter male. This guy did not look a day over twelve. Edward facepalmed upon the realization._ "I'm guessing you're the new neighbor…"_

He nodded his head. "Yep my names Robert!" Blue and Brown eyes locked causing Robert to look down bashfully. "But you can call my Bobby if you want..." He said blushing.

Edward remained emotionless as he looked intently at the shorter male. "_Well_, since you're going to live next door to me for god knows how long, I'll let you in on a few ground rules."

Bobby nodded furiously and miraculously pulled out a notepad from his back pocket.

The navy haired man quirked an eyebrow, then continued. "First of all I don't want to hear any loud noises coming from your apartment, especially during the night." He gave Robert a pointed look. "Those are special times in the day for me.

Robert nodded his head absentmindedly, scribbling down on his notepad.

Edward smirked appreciatively. "Second of all, I don't want any loud noises coming from your room during the day."

Robert nodded again.

"And the most important rule dont ever come to my apartment. It's off limits. Do I make myself clear?"

"Uh huh."

Edward smiled. Maybe the kid wasn't going to be a pain after all. "Alright let me see if you wrote everything down."Edward ordered, holding out his hand expectently.

Giggling Bobby handed Edward the pad waiting anxiously for his approval.

Edward glared at what he saw. "What is this!?"

Bobby smiled invading Edwards's personal space as he leaned over his shoulder. "It's a picture of a cute baby jelly fish!' Bobby beamed. " Do you like it?!"

Edward glared down at the creepily happy man. "I thought you were writing down what I was saying!" He yelled clenching the note pad in his hands, crushing it.

The blonde's mans eyes to started to water. "You mean… you don't _like_ it?" His voice wavered to an annoying high pitch at the last part.

Edward winced. He was never good at dealing with crying people. He sighed. "It's beautiful," Edward deadpanned. "But you better not break any of my rules or there will be hell to pay."

Robert cried tears of joy and launched himself at the taller man. "You really think its beautiful Edward!?"

Said man groaned feeling a headache coming on from dealing with the overbearing dork for so long. "Yes it was beautiful. Now would you let me go!?" He shouted.

"Heh sorry Edward."

"Yeah don't mention—"Edward stopped for a second. "Wait a minute." He looked warily at the grinning blonde. "How do you know my name?"

Robert simply pointed at his name tag.

Edward rolled his eyes. _Of course_. Grunting the navy haired man turned his back on the grinning blonde and walked the distance it took to his apartment, when he felt a presence following him.

Edward whipped his head around and glared heatedly at the smiling man. "Why are you following me!?" Edward snapped losing his patience.

Bobby seemed unaffected by his outburst and smiled. "Do you want to be frieeeends?"

Edward looked at the short male with an '_are you kidding me look'_ then slammed the door in his face. He sighed in relief as he leant against the door, only to wince when he heard Bobby's annoying voice through the wall

"I'll take that as a yeeeees!" Bobby said giggling,as he skipped down the hall.

Edward groaned and rubbed his temples to ward off his headache. _"Great I just got the most annoying neighbor in history."_

* * *

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a spongebob fic lol so tell me if anyone's OOC. Also don't forget to favorite/review.**

**P.S. If you haven't figured out that they're humans yet I'll say it again THEY'RE HUMANS! XD**


End file.
